I Know It Never
by WiltanWU
Summary: Semua karena ayahku – Guanlin Jihoon-ah, so take my hand lets dance with me – Jinyeong Semua ini karena si brengsek guanlin – woojin guanlin oppa hanya milik kim seonho – seonho jinyeong-ah berhenti menggangguku – jihoon woojin's hot too super hot – hyungseob
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 0**

 **I Know It Never**

 _Semua karena ayahku – Guanlin_

 _Jihoon-ah, so take my hand lets dance with me – Jinyeong_

 _Semua ini karena si brengsek guanlin – woojin_

 _guanlin oppa hanya milik kim seonho – seonho_

 _jinyeong-ah berhenti menggangguku – jihoon_

 _woojin's hot too super hot – hyungseob_

 _._

 **Main cast:** Guanho

Jinhoon (winkdeep)

Jinseob

Produce 101 members and couples

EXO couples

 **Rate:** T+++

 **Typo everywhere, Judul gak sesuai cerita, complicated**

 **.**

Lai Guanlin atau yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Park Guanlin adalah anak terlarang dari terlahir dari rahim seorang model ternama asal tiongkok bernama Victoria Lai dengan seorang Komposer terkenal asal Korea selatan yang sudah memiliki seorang istri dan dua orang anak bernama Park woojin dan Park(Lee) daehwi.

Kim(Bae) Jinyeong adalah anak kedua serta ahli waris dari CEO perusahaan otomotif terbesar ketiga di dunia bernama Kim Jongin serta seorang ibu yang berkerja sebagai designer ternama di cheongdamdong bernama Kim Kyungsoo, jinyeong memiliki noona yang hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya bernama Kim(Ahn) hyungseob.

Park woojin adalah anak dari seorang komposer terkenal asal korea selatan bernama Park Chanyeol dan designer ternama bernama Park Baekhyun dan memiliki adik perempuan bernama Park(Lee) daehwi dan saudara tiri bernama Park Guanlin yang sangat dia benci.

Kim Seonho adalah seorang anak pertama dari seorang Profesor di Seoul national Uniersity yang sangat terkenal karena kepandaian dan kejeniusannya dan ibunya yang bekerja sebagai designer di salah satu majalah fashion terkenal korea bernama Kim Yixing, ibunya berkebangsaan China. Seonho juga memiliki seorang adik lelaki yang umurnya terpaut sebelas tahun darinya bernama Kim Jun.

Oh(Park) Jihoon adalah seorang anak dari CEO perusahaan OhAinsoft yang merupakan perusahaan game terbesar di korea selatan bernama Oh Luhan dan memiliki ibu yang cantik berkembangsaan china yang juga menjadi seorang designe bernama Oh Luhan serta memiliki seorang kakak lelaki bernama Oh minhyun.

Kim Hyeongseob merupakan anak Pertama keluarga Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Memiliki adik lelaki yang terpaut satu tahun darinya bernama Kim Jinyeong. Dia sangat tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau perusahaan makadari itu dia menyerahkan ahli warisnya pada adiknya saja.

 **T B C**

 **Mianhae Yeorobun.**

 **Aku tahu kok seharusnya aku ngelanjutin ff ku yang satunya tapi aku udah gregetan dengan byeongari dan winkdeep dan jinseob jadinya aku buat ff ini deh. Tapi yeorobun gak usah khawatir yah aku bakal lanjutin secepat mungkin wkwkwk**

 **Aku sengaja buat gini dulu yeorobun semua pada ngerti apa yang bakal terjadi kedepannya. Terimakasih atas perhatian Yeorobun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 1**

 **I Know it Never**

 _Semua karena ayahku – Guanlin_

 _Jihoon-ah, so take my hand lets dance with me – Jinyeong_

 _Semua ini karena si brengsek guanlin – woojin_

 _guanlin oppa hanya milik kim seonho – seonho_

 _jinyeong-ah berhenti menggangguku – jihoon_

 _woojin's hot too super hot – hyungseob_

 _._

 **Main cast:** Guanho

Jinhoon (winkdeep)

Jinseob

Produce 101 members and couples

EXO couples

 **Rate:** T+++

 **Typo everywhere, Judul gak sesuai cerita, complicated**

 **.**

 **Guanlin POV**

Pintu kaca itu terbuka secara otomatis saat aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar yang memperlihat pemandangan sekempulan orang yang sedang menunggu sanak saudaranya keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan tempatku keluar atau yang biasa orang sebut dengan bandara. Aku berjalan mengikuti pria yang bersama denganku sejak dari China sampai sekarang aku menginjakan kaki ku di Korea. Pria itu, Pria yang baru saja aku ketahui statusnya dalam hidupku. Pria itu adalah ayahku

"Guanlin-ah kau ingat kata ayah waktu itu sebelum kita kesini kan ?" tanya pria yang notabennya adalah ayahku. Ayah kandungku

"Ne" jawabku dalam bahasa korea, sebenarnya aku baru saja belajar bahasa korea setahun sebelum ibuku meninggal. Iya, ibuku meninggal seminggu yang lalu dan seminggu yang lalu juga orang ini datang kehadapanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah kandungku. Jujur aku tidak percaya. Kata ibu ayah telah meninggal saat aku masih didalam kandungan ibuku. Ibu menyuruhku untuk belajar bahasa korea yang tidak ku ketahui alasanya.

"Guanlin-ah masuklah dan kita akan menuju ke rumah kita" ucap Park Chanyeol. Pria yang sekarang sudah duduk di dalam mobil sambil menungguku masuk dan akhirnya aku melawan egoku lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Aku membenci pria yang duduk disebelahku ini karena dia hidup yang kujalani dengan ibuku yang sangat cantik sangat menderita selama enam belas tahun. Ibu sudah menjelaskannya padaku saat terakhir sebelum dia meninggal, saat itu pria itu sedang membeli makan di dekat rumah sakit tempat ibu berobat. Ibu menceritakan semuanya, aku tahu bahwa ibu adalah seorang model ternama dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal dulu tapi kata ibu semenjak ia bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu yang sudah menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya yang lebih memilih hidup bersama dengan keluarganya di negeri ini. Karena ibu hamil, ibu tidak bisa lagi menjadi model dan bangkrut orangtua ibuku tidak menginginkanku saat aku berada dalam kandungan ibu, makadari itu aku dan ibu hanya tinggal berdua di flat kecil dan sederhana kami. Ibuku Victoria Lai betapa berat hidupnya meninggal karena penyakit kanker serviks yang dialaminya.

"Guanlin-ah kita sudah sampai" sahut Chanyeol membuat lamunannku tentang ibu buyar. Aku keluar dari mobil sambil memperbaiki ransel di pundakku lalu membantu tuan Min sang supir yang mengeluar koper kami dari bagasi. Saat di mobil dia memberi tahu namanya padaku.

"Tuan Park duluan saja, biar saya yang membawa koper tuan muda dan tuar besar kedalam rumah" ucap tuan Min padaku tapi itu yang malah membuatku tidak enak dengan tuan Min karena walaupun dia supir tetap saja dia lebih tua dariku

"Aniya gwenchana tuan Min, aku tidak dapat membiarkan orang yang lebih tua menarik beban yang berat, koper ku sangat berat biar aku yang membawanya sendiri tuan Min", ucapku lalu tersnyum "Nan gwenchana ahjusshi" dengan dialek yang masih belum fasih lalu mengambil alih pegangan koper dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

Aku mengikuti pria yang bersama denganku tadi sambil mendorong koper yang ada ditanganku, aku membuka pintu putih besar yang megah aku melihat sekelilingku penuh takjub. Ayahku ini ternyata adalah orang yang sangat kaya, bagaimana caranya emmiliki rumah semewah ini jika tidak memiliki uang yang banyak, rumah ini berjuta kali lebih besar dari flat tempatku tinggal dulu bersama ibu. Beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang di depanku selalu menunduk hormat kepada saat mereka melewatiku.

"Aku pulang" suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari arah depan pintu, membuatku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, terlihat dia sangat terkejut dengan matanya yang membola sambil berjalan kearahku llau melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau sudah pulang daehwi-ah ?" tanya Ayah yang menuruni tangga bersama seorang pria disebelahnya, aku melihat pria itu tanpa ekspresi apapun karena sejak turun dari pesawat aku tidak berekspresi kecuali tadi bersama tuan Min. Pria itu menggunakan kaos hitam dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat dan tak lupa headphone merah yang bertengger di tengkuknya dengan. Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi yang tidak suka.

"Appa siapa pria ini ?" tanya wanita tadi menunjukku

"Dia Guanlin. Saudara kalian" Jawab Chanyeol membuat senyuman genit di wajah daehwi berganti menjadi wajah yang cemberut dan tidak suka.

"Yah berarti aku tidak dapat berkencan dengannya" jawab wanita bernama daehwi itu.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu genit daehwi. Ingat dia adalah oppamu" nasihat Chanyeol

Pria tadi yang tidak kutahu siapa namanya berlari menuju kamarnya kembali setelah mendengar perkataan ayah bahwa aku adalah saudara mereka. Yah yang kutahu dia adalah anak dari ayah kandungku tapi aku tak tau siapa namanya.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari yang indah dengan siulan burung yang berterbangan dilangit sunnguh membuat pagi ini indah. Tapi tidak indah dalam kehidupan Kim jinyeong di pagi ini.

"Hyungseob-ah bangunkan adik pemalasmu itu" teriak sang kepala keluarga Kim dari meja makan. Hyungseob yang baru saja berniat turun dari tangga atas membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan menuju kamar adiknya

"Baik appa" ujar Hyungseob dengan nada tingginya. Tak butuh waktu lama hyungseb sudah berada didepan pintu kamar adik semata wayangnya yang hanya terpaut setahun dengannya itu.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"YAK KIM JINYEONG IRREONA" panggilnya dari luar pintu kamar jinyeong tapi tidak ada balasan apapun dari adiknya itu. Hyungseob menendang pintu kamar adiknya itu. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci, padahal dia berniat menobraknya atau emnghancurkan pintu dengan tendangannya.

"Jinyeong-ah irreona palli" teraknya sambil menarik selimut sang adik. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena sang adik menariknya kembali lalu menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya

"Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menyirammu dengan air panas" anacam Hyungseob dengan sangat kejamnya

"Emmmmm" jawab Jinyeong masih tidak ingin bangun dari ranjangnya yang sangat membuatnya nyaman. Hyunseob yang merasa dihiraukan pun tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya menendang bokong jinyeong dengan kerasnya.

"AUUWWWUYAHHH NOONA" teriak Jinyeong kesakitan sambil memegang bokongnya yang malang karena menerima dua kali kesialan, pertama karena ditendang oleh noonanya sendiri dan yang kedua karena tendangan noonanya Jinyeong terjaatuh dari ranjangnya yang nyaman itu.

"Noona neo micheseo hah?" bentak Jinyeong yang berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya sayang

"Kan sudah ku suruh untuk bangun, kenapa kau masih menghiraukanku adikkku sayang" jawab Hyungseob dengan santainya sambil berjalan keluar kamar Jinyeong dengan senandung riang yang dikeluarkan dari mulut manisnya itu.

"Appa aku sudah membangunkan si tukang tidurrrrrr" ucapnya riang sambil menuruni tangga dengan riangnya berjalan menuju meja makan

"kalian ini ada-ada saja. Kasihan Jinyeong" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan kerjanya memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecil nya itu.

"Biarkan saja eomma" tawa Hyungseob dan ayahnya dimeja makan

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian jinyeong bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan.

"Jinyeong-ah" kau mandi seperti apa ? kenapa cepat sekali turun tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran dengan anaknya. Biasanya jinyeong akan turun sekitar tiga puluh menit setelah dibangunkan

"Dia tidak mandi eomma" sahut Hyungseob

"Diam kau" Ujar Jinyeon sambil memukul kepala noonanya

"Appa Jinyeong memukulku" adu Hyungseob

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini sudah umur berapa ? kenapa kalian masih saja bertengkar. Malu dengan umur kalian" nasihat Kyungsoo melerai perkelahian antara kakak beradik Kim

"Biarkan saja mereka ribut seperti itu eomma jika mereka hanya diam saja seperti anak pendiam rumah ini pasti akan sepi sekali. Apa perlu kita menambah adik baru untuk mereka eomma ?"

"Andweeeee" teriak ketiganya kompak

"Wae ?" teriak jongin kesal

 **T B C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 2**

 **I Know it Never**

 _Semua karena ayahku – Guanlin_

 _Jihoon-ah, so take my hand lets dance with me – Jinyeong_

 _Semua ini karena si brengsek guanlin – woojin_

 _guanlin oppa hanya milik kim seonho – seonho_

 _jinyeong-ah berhenti menggangguku – jihoon_

 _woojin's hot too super hot – hyungseob_

 _._

 **Main cast:** Guanho

Jinhoon (winkdeep)

Jinseob

Produce 101 members and couples

EXO couples

 **Rate:** T+++

 **Typo everywhere, Judul gak sesuai cerita, complicated** **...**

Pagi yang pertama diawali oleh Guanlin sebagai anggota baru dalam keluarga park membuat semangat paginya yang selalu muncul malah berganti dengan kebencian yang akan selalu menghiasi pagi harinya selama berada di kediaman keluarga Park. Ingatkan diri Guanlin jika dia adalah anggota dari keluarga Park.

"Pagi Appa, woojin Oppa, and uri orabeoni tertampan yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku" sapa Daehwi yang baru saja turun dari tangga berjalan menuju ruang makan

"Pagi putri Appa" sapanya sambil tersenyum pada anaknya yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan

"Daehwi-ah Woojin-ah mulai hari ini Guanlin akan bersekolah dengan kalian jadi mulai hari ini kalian harus berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Guanlin, arra ?"

"Tapi appa aku kan berangkat dengan teman-temanku" ucap Daehwi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ah Appa lupa. Siapa nama geng mu itu ?"

"Bazic Appa" jawab Daehwi sambil memutar bola matanya

 _Tin Tin_

"Appa aku berangkat duluan. Bye Oppa bye orabeoni" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar

"Appa aku juga harus segera berangkat. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus di sekolah" ujar Woojin sambil bergegas menuju pintu rumah

"Guanlin-ah kau ikutlah Woojin" ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Guanlin

.

Woojin dan Guanlin membuka pintu mobil sport berwarna merah. Woojin yang menjadi pengemudinya. Di dalam mobil Woojin sangat tidak ada percakapan apapun sama sekali suasana menjadi sangat canggung diantara mereka sampai Woojin menghentikan mobilnya ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah didekat halte bus

"Turun" ucap Woojin dingin. Jujur saja Guanlin sangat terkejut mendengarnya tapi Guanlin tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya

"Sudah kubilang turun. Aku tidak suka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan anak haram sepertimu" ujar Woojin kasar dan masih mempertahankan gaya coolnya. Guanlin yang tersinggung pun turun lalu membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar setelah itu Woojin menancap gas meninggalkan Guanlin

Guanlin sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Woojin padanya. Bagaimanapun mereka saudara, Guanlin tidak memiliki rasa benci dengan woojin kenapa woojin malah mengatainya begitu. Guanlin menendang udara dengan sangat marah. Guanlin berjalan menuju halte bis, dia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang cemberut sambil memainkan handphonennya sebenarnya yang Guanlin perhatikan adalah seragam dari wanita tersebut, wanita itu menggunakan seraga yang sama dengannya menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus karena dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan menaiki transportasi umum di korea untung saja untuk jaga-jaga ayahnya memberinya kartu bis kemarin. Bis yang mereka yang akan membawa mereka kesekolah pun datang. Wanita tadi yang berdua dengannya menaiki bis masih dengan memegang handphone miliknya dan mata yang masih tertuju pada handphonennya. Guanlin hanya mengikuti apa yang wanita itu lakukan sampai mereka berdiri karena semua kursi sudah penuh.

"Yak hyunseob eonni. Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku hah ? aku kan jadi telat dan harus menaiki Bis. Kalian tahukan jika bis dapat membuat ku telat"

" _Lagian kau slaah sendiri seonho-ah. Siapa suruh kau telat bangun, kami sudah memanggilmu tiga kali, kami pikir kau sudah berangkat duluan"_

"AHH MOLLA GIJIBAE"

Guanlin yang melihat wanita disampingnya marah malah tersenyum karena merasa merasa wanita disampingnya ini lucu. Saat bis berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian bis yang membawa mereka berhenti mendadak di depan halte bus sekolah mereka wanita yang tadi hanya terfokus dengan handphonenya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh kearah Guanlin membuat Guanlin dengan sigap menahan tubuh wanita yang kalo tidak salah dia dengar dari telfon namanya seonho

"Ah jeoseonghamnida" ucap Seonho sambil menunduk meminta maaf namun saat ia ingin melihat orang yang membantunya ia terkejut karena ketampanan dari Pria yang menolongnya. Karena sebagian besar penumpang bis adalah murid Hanlim high school maka sebagian besar penumpang mulai berdempetan untuk turun sehingga menyenggol Seonho. Sebenarnya Seonho tersenggol tidak sampai mengenai Guanlin karena jarak mereka yang agak renggang tapi karena menurut Seonho kesempatan ini tidak akan datang kedua kali maka ia sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh seonho

"Ah mianhae mereka menyeonggolku tadi" ucap Seonho memberi alasan

"Gwenchana" ucap Guanlin lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuruni pintu bis.

.

.

 **Guanlin pov**

Ahh akhirnya aku bisa sampai juga di tempat yang akan menjadi tempatku untuk belajar selama tiga tahun kedepan. Aku berjalan mencari tempat ruang kepala sekolah namun saat di persimpangan koridor ia menambrak seorang wanita berambut coklat caramel sehingga wanita itu terjatuh.

"Jeoseonghamnida agasshi" ucap Guanlin yang berjongkok disamping wanita itu. Wanita cantik yang ditabraknya itu mengahadapkan wajahnya kearah Guanlin sambil tersenyum manis membuat Guanlin merasakan degupan yang kencang didadanya.

"gwenchana" jawab wanita tadi. Guanlin pun membantunya berdiri.

"maaf aku tidak melihatmu berjalan tadi. Aku sedang mencari dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah berada"

"Kau murid baru disekolah ini ?" tanya Jihoon lembut dan dijawab anggukan oleh Guanlin

"Biar ku bantu kau" ujar Jihoon

"Benarkah kau ingin membantuku ?" tanya Guanlin

"Heum tentu saja. Ttarawa"

Guanlin dan Jihoon berjalan bersama sambil berbincang kecil. Hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi saja sampai mereka tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah

"Sunbae kamshamnida" ujar Guanlin

"Panggil saja Noona. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelasku nanti kepala sekolah akan menyuruh guru walikelas mu untuk mengantarkanmu kekelas" ucap Jihoon masih tetap dengan senyuman angelnya

.

.

Seonho berjalan menuju daehwi yang sedang makan seorang diri di Kantin. Seonho berjalan dengan Sangat riang.

"Daehwi-ya" panggil seonho riang

"Wae ?" Tanya daehwi malas

"Kau kenapa kau seorang diri makan di Kantin ?" Tanya seonho Heran

"Aku tidak tau mereka kemana" jawabnya malas

"Ah Aku sampai lupa. Daehwi-ah Aku bertemu pria yang Sangat tampan melebih pria yang Ada di sekolah ini" ujarnya heboh

"Benarkah ? Siapa ? Siapa?" Tanya daehwi antusias

"Aku tidak tau siapa namanya tapi yang kutahu dia Sangat tampan" ucap We on ho yang masih heboh. Meja Kantin tempat seonho dan daehwi Sangat heboh dengan kegaduhan Dari gosip yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa ini ? Masih pagi begini kalian sudah Sangat ribut" ucap Jihoon yang baru Saja bergabung dengan mereka

"Jihoonah tadi di dalam bis Aku bertemu dengan manja yang Sangat tampan" ucap seonho dengan antusias yang Sama saat ia menceritakannya dengan daehwi

"Apa dia tinggi ?" Tanya jihoon

"Iya"

"Berkulit putih, berambut Hitam dan berwajah datar ? " Tanya jihoon bertubi-tubi

"Wah dia pasti sangat tampan"

(*daehwi-ya pria itu adalah oppa mu)

"Aniya tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu, dia menabrakkku dan dia meminta tolong untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kepala sekolah"

"Jangan-jangan itu benar pria yang kutemui di bis tadi" ujar masih heboh

"Mungkin" ucap jihoon

.

.

Woojin membuka pintu yang menuju rooftop Hanlim high school sambil tersenyum melihat wanita yang dia cintai lalu berjalan kearah wanita dihadapannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh wanita iyu dari belakang

"Woojinah wasseo " ucap wanita itu. Hyungseob

"Em" jawabnya singkat

Hening

Woojin menyamankan posisi kepalanya ditengkuk hyungseob. Hyungseob tau pasti woojin memiliki masalah tapi kenapa woojin tidak ingin cerita padanya ?.

"Neo waeyo?" Tanya hyungseob sambil mengelus tangan woojin yang berada di perut ratanya

"Aniya gwenchana" jawab woojin membuat hyungseob membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah woojin

"woojinah aku sudah mengenal mu lama bahkan kita belum lahir kedunia. Kau ingat ibu kita bersahabat sejak dulu"

"Nan jjinja gwenchana seobie"

"Ayollah Jangan buat Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi Karena kau tidak ingin cerita padaku" ancam hyungseob

"Dia datang"

"Hah ? Nugu ?" Tanya hyungseob yang Bingung

"Si brengsek itu. Lai guanlin ah Aniya sekarang namanya park guanlin" ucap nya sambil tersenyum sarkastik

Hyungseob yang melihat wajah Woojin yang memerah Karena amarah lalu melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh woojin sambil mengelus punggung woojin

"Gwenchana"

"Gwenchana"

"Gwenchana"

FLASHBACK

Woojin berjalan dengan senang menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya. Woojin ingin memberitahukan tentang hubungannya dengan hyungseob tapi dia malah mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Baekhyun-ah Aku minta maaf tapi Aku harus ke china. Victoria sedang sekarang sekarang"

"Apa ? Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya baekhyun. Walaupun baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi dulu victoria dengan suaminya tapi Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun tidak dapat Marah pada chanyeol Karena cinta pada chanyeol mengalahkan kemarahannya toh chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan wanita itu lagi. Lagian hubungan chanyeol dan Victoria hanya one night stand.

"Kankernya sudah mencapai stadium akhir dan Aku takut dia tidak bisa tertolong" ucap chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Victoria sbenarnya adalah rekan kerja yang sudah merambat sebagai teman sebelum chanyeol dan baekhyun nikah.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang ?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Victoria maka Aku akan membawa Guanlin Tinggal bersama kita. Bagaimanap juga dia adalah anak kandungku"

Woojin yang menguping Sangat terkejut.

'Ayah memiki anak Dari wanita lain ?' Bat in my a

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Aku akan menerima nya. Bawa lah dia kemari dan Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus

"Terimakasih baek karena sudah mau mengerti Aku." Ujar Chanyeol langsung mengecup dahi sang istri

Woojin yang sedaritadi menguping pergi Dari depan pintu kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Malam itu woojin mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah jinyeong, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya Ada hyungseob.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

Kang Daniel berlari cepat menuju toilet tapi sesampainya di toilet yang dia lihat tulisan 'WC RUSAK'.

"Shit" maki Daniel dia beneran sudah tidak Tahan ingin kebelet tanpa pikir dua Kali Daniel masuk ke toilet cewek.

Tanpa disadari bilik toilet disebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita didalamnya. Daniel dan wanita itu keluar bersamaan dengan wanita di bilik Sebelah. Mereka berdua pun saling menatap sampai akhirnya

"DANIEL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TOILET WANITA" teriak seungwoo. Sepupu hyungseob dan jinyeong yang merupakan anak Dari Kim jongdae kakak Kim jongin.

"Seungwoo yak yak Ong Aku bisa jelaskan"

BUGH

"Awww"

Seungwoo atau yang Sering di panggil Ong menendang pipi Daniel sampai pipi Daniel Berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Awas Saja kau. Jika Aku melihatmu lagi di toilet wanita. Kuhabisi kau"

Ong keluar Dari toilet Setelah menghajar Daniel dan pergi menuju Kantin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya (geng Basic). Daniel keluar beberapa saat Setelah Ong keluar Dari toilet. Daniel berjalan ke Kantin tempat Biasanya No Name (geng jinyeong dan kawan-kawan) berada di jam segini.

Jinyeong sedang duduk sendiri sambil melamun. Minhyun pun datang membawa nampan makan siang. Minhyun yang merasa di kacangin oleh jinyeong pun memukul kepala jinyeong dari belakang

"Yak hyung" teriak jinyeong kesal

"Yak bodoh. Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Minhyun

"Aku sedang menatap bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran" jawabnya sambil senyum bodoh

Minhyun pun Heran, sejak kapan di musim Panas Ada bunga sakura bermekaran. Minhyun yang Penasaran pun mengikuti pandangan jinyeong Setelah ia melihat apa itu bunga sakura yang dimaksudkan oleh jinyeong ia memukul kepala pemuda kelahiran 2000 itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yak hyung, kau ini kenapa ? Kau ingin membuatku bodoh hah?"

"Yak ! Yang kau maksud bunga sakura itu adalah adikku ?"

" Tentu Saja hahaha" jawab jinyeong dengan sumringah

Daniel bergabung dengan kedua orang bodoh itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam akibat tendangan dari Seungwoo

"Yak hyung Ada apa dengan Wajah mu? Apa sekarang kau menggunakan makeup ? Eh apa ya namanya ?" Ucapnya sambil berpikir apa nama dari benda yang dia maksudkan

"Blush on bodoh" jawab Minhyun

"Sudahlah kalian. Yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau Kan sekarang guru disini buat apa kau makan di Kantin bersama muridmu ?" Tanya Daniel

"Walaupun Aku guru tapi Aku sahabat kalian sejak kecil kalau kau lupa" jawab minhyun

"Yak hyung beritahu Aku kenapa pipi mu berwarna ungu begitu" paksa jinyeong

"Ini semua Karena sepupumu itu" jawab Daniel kesal memukul kecil meja dengan tangannya

"Seungwoo Noona ? Ong Noona ?"

"Memang nya siapa lagi sepupumu di dunia ini" jawab Daniel kesal

"Lagian kau sih mencari Masalah dengan Ong Noona. Ong Noona Kan pemegang Sabuk Hitam taekwondo"

"Pantas Saja tendangan nya Sangat menakutkan" ucap Daniel

"Tidak usah bertanya bagaimana kejadiannya Karena Aku tidak akan pernah cerita Pada si apapun" skak Daniel saat Jinyeong baru Saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

.

.

T B C

Anyeong yeorobun ! Apakabar di hari pertama sekolah hahahaha.

Okay maaf yang Udah nunggu ff ini dan friendship or love. Aku baru bisa update sekarang. Terimakasih juga chani-ya dan HuskyVL Udah buat semangatku bertambah dan juga yang Sering mereview Aku di ff sebelah terimakasih banyak.


End file.
